Suoh or Ootori
by rockinggently
Summary: Suoh Tamaki was ordered to break-up with Fujioka Haruhi. She decided to go to America and start a new life with someone. But what if she cross paths with Ootori Kyoya and he finds out her secret? And what if sometime later Tamaki and Haruhi will meet again? Who will she choose? Suoh or Ootori? *UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! It's been so long since I decided to write a story. So, I just finished watching and reading Ouran High and I also read some awesome fanfics. This story is actually for our Filipino Project. We'll be making short play based on 'Dahil sa Anak' and I need to make a story out of it. This is the fruit of my 5-hour brainstorming. Please read and review, I really need some advises especially on my grammars. It sucks. And I need a beta-reader too. I'm looking forward to hear from you. I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH.

**Chapter One**

'It's so noisy in here' a twenty –three year old woman thought. She looked at her surroundings and saw many scenes. She saw a family. '

The father must be leaving' she deduced. The wife and their child hugged the man like he's their lifeline.

"Honey? Haruhi?" a man said. "Haruhi?" he said a little louder.

Haruhi blinked and looked at the man. "Is there a problem dad?" she asked. "Nothing. I just want to ask you if you want something." Her dad asked. "I'm fine dad" she answered. Her dad sighed. "Okay darling, if you say so. I'll just buy some food" her dad said. "Sure dad" she said then smiled.

Haruhi observed her surroundings. She spotted a blonde boy talking to a girl.

Haruhi didn't want to think of him anymore but it can't be helped, she still loves him.

'_Tamaki'._

_ She_ remembered the time when he proposed.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tamaki, where are we going?" Haruhi asked her boyfriend. _

_"That doesn't matter Haruhi just come with me" Tamaki said smiling. _

_"I still have a lot of papers to do. It's only 5 o'clock in the afternoon" she tried to argue. This paperwork is really annoying. _

_With a blink of her eyes, she saw Tamaki on the corner of her office, sulking. _

_"Haruhi doesn't love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly but loud enough for Haruhi to hear. _

_Haruhi sighed._

_ 'Here we go again'._

_ "Alright, tell me where are going" she asked as she sat down on her swivel chair. "We're going on a date! We'll go to many places" he said with overflowing enthusiasm. _

_Date? Is there an occasion?" She asked. "Nope. I just want to spend my time with Haruhi. And I think that even lawyers deserve a break" he said still smiling. _

_Since she's tired from her work and wanted a break, she agreed, not knowing that this date will change her life._

_After going to the amusement parks and ate dinner, they went to a park. They have a clear view of the night sky. _

_"Haruhi?" he asked. They're under the Sakura tree, Tamaki lying on Haruhi's lap. _

_"Hmmm?"_

_ "I just want to let you know that I will not let them break us apart. I'll give up everything, even my name. I love you" he said with a sincere smile. _

_"I love you too, Tamaki" Haruhi said as she played with his hair. _

_"Then… will you marry me?" he asked quietly. _

_"Are you serious?" she asked trying to hide her surprise. _

_'I knew it… she'd—' _

_"Because if you are, I'll marry you Tamaki Suoh"_

END OF FLASHBACK

'I never thought that'll regret saying to words. I believed you, Tamaki. You promised me you'll give up everything but I guess in the end, it's always blood is thicker than water'.

A tear escaped from her eye.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Haruhi" Tamaki said as he knocked on her door. After a few seconds, the door was opened by a man with long red locks. _

_"O, the brat is here. What is your problem? It's 7 o'clock in the morning. My pretty daughter is still asleep" Ranka said. _

_"Good morning, Ranka-san. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll just come back later" He said. _

_'Something is wrong with this brat' _

_"Are you alright? Tamaki- kun?" Ranka asked. _

_'Hm. He called me Tamaki- kun for the first time' he thought. _

_"Ah. I'm alright, Ranka-san. I'm just stressed. You know my work and…all. I just want to see Haruhi. And, I'll just come back later" Tamaki explained trying to sound happy. _

_"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" A feminine voice inquired. _

_"Good morning Haruhi!" he said with enthusiasm. "Is something wrong Tamaki?" she asked. _

_"Nope! Everything's alright. I just want to talk to you" he said with a big smile on his face. "I just want to talk to you" he said with a smile._

_ "All right. Wait for me there, I'll just change" she said as she went back inside. _

_"Don't think about hurting my daughter, lover boy" Ranka threatened. _

_Tamaki tried to say something but failed._

_ "I knew it. We'll talk later. No one hurts my daughter" He said with a very serious voice. _

_After the uncomfortable silence, Haruhi went out. Tamaki smiled as he made his way to escort her. _

_"We'll be going dad" Haruhi said as he waved to her father._

**_At the park…_**

_There they are, under the Sakura tree. Tamaki is lying on Haruh's lap. _

_"Is there a problem Tamaki? You seem much stressed. Is it about your work? Your mother? Or…" Haruhi tried to guess as she played with his hair. _

_"Stressed is an understatement Haruhi, not just from work." He said then sighed. _

_"Then what is it? You seemed very troubled." She asked softly. _

_"Ha…Haruhi?" he started then he got up and sat beside her. _

_"I-It's about us"_

_ "You're breaking the engagement" she said in a serious tone. _

_It was not a question. It was a statement. _

_She knew this would happen sooner or later. _

_"Haruhi. Let me explain. Five minutes. Give me five minutes to explain." Tamaki pleaded._

_ "So it's true. What your grandmother said. I knew this would come sooner or later. I thought…" Haruhi said in a soft voice. _

_"I-I told them that I'll never let them rule my life again. I tried to fight. I told them that I'd rather lose the company and be disowned than not be with you." _

_He said looking at the distance. _

_"I don't want to be apart from you. I'd rather lose the company, the inheritance or my name than lose you. I tried to argue but they threatened me. They said that you'll lose your job as a lawyer and make you suffer. I can't let them do that to you Haruhi" Tamaki explained. He sniffed, trying to stop the tears from flowing. _

_"You should obey them Tamaki" she said. Tamaki looked at her with wide eyes. _

_"A-are you giving up?" he asked, not wanting to believe her. _

_"Yes. I can't let them disown you because of me. You worked hard for that. Don't let it go to waste just because of me. They're more important Tamaki, they're your family. You should obey your grandmother. Marry Éclair. If we're meant to be, we'll surely meet again. Goodbye Tamaki, I'll never forget you" _

_She got up and gave him back his diamond ring. She walked away._

_ He was rooted there, speechless. Haruhi gave him back the ring. She's leaving._

_ He can't do anything but watch the woman he loves walk out of his life._

**End of Flashback**

"Darling" Ranka shook her daughter's shoulder.

"Dad" she responded. "Why are you crying Haruhi?" her dad said as he wiped her tears.

"Forget him Haruhi. He doesn't deserves you" he continued and hugged his daughter.

**CALLING FLIGHT 418 MLS TO AMERICA. PLEASE START BOARDING THE PLANE (**I'm not sure if that's the correct stuff)

"Dad?" Haruhi said.

"I'll be okay here. Call me okay? Don't forget your father. I'm sorry I'll not be with you. Now, go Haruhi. Start a life without him. Always remember that Dad is here, I love you" her dad hugged her and started crying.

"I love you too dad" she replied and also cried.

"I'll be going now, take care of yourself and the little one okay? Goodbye Haruhi"

She walked away from her dad and headed to the boarding section.

'We'll start a new life in America' she said she caressed her stomach.

'Goodbye, Japan'

There! Chap One DONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I updated! (Obviously) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate them. I would really love to see constructive criticisms. Honestly, I don't have time to edit this one so I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and punctuations. And lastly, I AM NOT INCLUDING LEMON SCENES. I'm not really an expert on those…things. And I think I'm too young for that… Enough babblings, here's the second chapter. Oh wait! Someone will join the fun.

Guess who _he_ is.

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi is now in America.

She thought of a plan before she jumped on a plane to America.

She'll check-in on one of those cheap hotels and find an apartment the next day.

'America sure is different from Japan' she thought as she made her way to the baggage lounge.

She turned around and bumped onto a tall, lean man with raven locks. She fell on her butt but the man is still holding his phone to his ear.

'This man is so dead'.

When she's about to stand up, the man turned around and offered his hand to help her stand. She didn't get a good look of his face. He put his phone away and bowed a little.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble mis—Haruhi?" he said.

'He knows my name?'

She stood and looked at the man's face.

She gasped.

"Kouya-senpai!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked trying to hide his surprise.

"Getting my baggage, isn't this the baggage lounge?" she asked. She saw him raise his brow.

She clearly understands that he wanted to know why she's in America.

"No, I mean here in America." He asked curiously, trying to play her game

"I…I need a… change of scenery" she said then smiled. Her smile did not reach her eyes, definitely a fake.

Kyouya's sharp eyes saw a hint of hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"What about you Kyouya-senpai?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm managing the business here in America. Please drop the senpai, we're not in school anymore, Haruhi" he said in a monotonous voice. Business as always.

"Ah… gomen. I just got used to it, K-Kyouya" she said as she stifled a laugh. "I thought the 'heir' is supposed to take care of the business in Japan?" she asked.

True, Kyouya was named the heir of the Ootori Medical Group but he decided that he wants to work his way up. His brother is currently managing the one in Japan until the right time comes.

"I decided that I need to earn that position" he said.

And after that an awkward silence ensued.

...

"Ne Kyouya, I thought you own a jet, why bother riding an airplane?" she asked teasingly trying to get rid of the awkwardness

"Let's just say… I got tired of my typical life" he replied with a smirk.

"Sure you did" she said not believing his answer.

'She is pale' thought Kyouya

"How are you Haruhi?" he asked to change the topic.

He did not dare bring up Tamaki or their past relationship.

"I'm fine Kyouya. I just want to start a new life here" she said quietly. "Hm. How about talking things over coffee?" he proposed. "Sure, let me just get my bagg-"

Haruhi collapsed. Thanks to Kyouya's _reflexes_, he caught Haruhi just in time before she hit the cold airport floor.

Kyouya hurriedly took his phone from his pocket and commanded his chauffeur to fetch immediately. He carried Haruhi – bridal style out of the airport. He got past the security and headed to the waiting area. He remembered their baggage and made a mental note to let his guards get them later. What's important now is his ex-kouhai's condition. After waiting for several minutes, the limo stopped in front of them.

Kyouya did not wait for the chauffeur to open the door. Once they were inside, he ordered the chauffeur to drive them to the nearest hospital operated by the Ootori's as fast as possible.

On the way to the hospital, many questions came to his mind, from 'why did she faint' to 'why is she alone'

He observed her face and he noticed that it's little pale.

He checked her pulse and her temperature. Other than being pale, nothing else is wrong with her.

'She must be tired from the plane ride. I hope it's nothing serious' he thought.

He caressed her soft face. She looks more feminine now, her hair passes her shoulder. After how many years of focusing on his work, he rarely sees her.

'Seriously what was that idiot thinking when he let her go?'

A part of him wants to order his private police force to assassinate Tamaki and a part of him wants to thank him for leaving her, giving him another chance.

He hugged the petite woman closer.

"You'll be mine Haruhi"

Kyaaaa! I love Kyouya! I'm quite tempted to change Haruhi's name to my name. It really pains me to write more KyoHaru moments. I can hear my heart break. :'(

Thanks for reading my story. Looking forward to your comments and suggestions and criticisms and…uh… okay.

Lemme say it bluntly. Review or else… J)


	3. Chapter 3

At last! An update. Yay. Yay. Yay! Should say I'm sorry for a late update? You know it's really funny how my plot (made last year) is starting to resemble one of my friend's love life. School is back! And I am already a SENIOR! Yay. More or less, I'll be updating this story once a month or maybe even twice. Yeah. I'm really glad when you guys said that I've improved! Kudos to me. So here is Chapter Three. I'm not satisfied! So please suggest some scenes that are... kind of... nice? He. So... no more talking. Here ya go!

Suoh or Ootori Chapter III

Kyouya commanded his chauffeur to get the stretcher for Haruhi and to tell the nurses that it's an emergency. He inspected her face. She was still pale. Deathly pale.

To tell that he was nervous is an understatement.

He managed to get her out of the car just before the chauffeur came with the stretcher with some nurses behind his trail.

"Is Dr. Benjamin in?" Kyouya asked one of the nurses while half sprinting beside Haruhi.

"Yes, sir"

"Then please bring her to him"

The nurse checked the schedule of the doctors. "Sir, I am afraid that he is attending a patient at the moment"

"I don't really care. Bring her to him immediately"

"But sir-"

Kyouya stopped and glared at the nurse.

"We are in a hurry. Can't you see her condition?"

"Sir, plea—"

His glare at the nurse hardened.

"It seems that you don't know me. I am Kyouya Ootori, owner of this hospital"

"I-I am so sorry M-Mr. Ootori, I will inform Dr. Benjamin immediately" said the nurse before running for his life, or rather, before running to Dr. Benjamin's office.

"Good" Kyouya said before catching up with Haruhi.

"Kyouya, my boy, how are you doing and who is this lady with you?" Dr. Benjamin asked cheerfully

"I'm not here for a chat doctor. Please do check her up"

"Hai. Hai. Hai. Kyou- kun. Please take a seat while I do my job" he said while standing up from his swivel chair. He made his way to the clinic bed where Haruhi lies. A few nurses are preparing the things that are needed.

Dr. Benjamin is a half- Japanese half- American doctor working as the Ootori's family doctor in the States. (Just imagine Santa Claus)

While the doctor is attending Haruhi, Kyouya was deep in his thoughts.

'What could've happen to Haruhi? And what is she doing here in America. As far as I know, she's already a successful corporate lawyer in Japan. Is she seeking a new life here? Her break up with Tamaki must've terribly hurt her. But there still something bugging me. Is she—'

"Kyou- kun… Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori? Are still alive?" The doctor said while snapping his fingers in front of Kyouya's face.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"She's fine. Maybe she just got tired. She told me that it's probably jetlag. Fatigue and the sorts, nothing major. Overall, I think it's only normal. She currently asleep"

"I see" Kyouya sighed. The nervousness on his face was now gone. He doesn't know what he'll do if something happened to Haruhi "Wait, how it can be just normal? A normal person is doesn't faint in the middle of a conversation and a normal person can't be deathly pale unless… she's sick"

"Kyouya we need to talk"

"…"

On the other side of the clinic was Haruhi.

'Where am I? Oh, yes. I'm in the hospital' she tried to stand up but stopped when pain coursed through her body.

'Did I break a bone or something? Ridiculous. It must be the headache'

"Kyouya, she's pregnant"

'No, he must not know this! Now he'll surely not let me out of his sight. So much for starting a _new_ life'

"…pardon?"

"She's pregnant"

"P-Pregnant? As in…" Kyouya tried to process the piece of information given to him.

'Is this really Kyouya Ootori in front of me? It was so unlikely of him to get lost for words…'

"Yes, she's pregnant. Two months already"

Kyouya breathe deeply and massaged his temples. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Now tell me, are you the father"

Haruhi listened intently. She knows that he knows who the father is. After a couple of seconds, Kyouya spoke.

"Yes, I am. But please don't tell Father yet, I still have some plans."

"You have my word Kyouya. I hope you'll raise your child well. You can take Ms. Haruhi home after she wakes up"

Haruhi's jaw dropped. 'Why did he tell him that he is the father? What would he get from this?'

"Haruhi will not like the idea of waking up in the hospital. I'll just carry her back."

After hearing that Haruhi closed her eyes at the speed of light.

Kyouya walked towards the bed. He was positioning his arms under Haruhi's back until she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kyouya? Where am I" She said groggily.

"Hospital"

"What happened?"

"Let's just talk about it later, Haruhi. Please take a rest. I'll just carry you back"

Haruhi sat up with Kyouya's help.

"I can still walk on my own, thank you"

Kyouya knew that he can't convince Haruhi anymore and just guided her until they reached the car. He told the chauffeur to take them to his penthouse.

New York is surely a sight at night. Tall and lighted buildings are everywhere. He was looking at the sight. 'This is where I'll be for some time'

He looked at Haruhi's sleeping face 'Too bad she's asleep, it's really a sight'

Haruhi was leaning on his shoulder throughout the trip. Kyouya looked at her face while he's deep in his thoughts.

'Did he know that she's pregnant that's why he left her?' How could he just leave her like that?'

She woke up a few minutes before they reached Ootori Inc where the penthouse is located.

"Sir, we are already here" said the chauffeur

"What are we doing in your office building? Can you please drop me in one of those cheap hotels before you work? Or maybe I'll just take a cab from here. Before I forget, where are my baggage, Kyouya- sen-" She started

He looked at her in the eyes.

"You are staying with me" Kyouya said rather sternly

Haruhi looked away before replying.

"Fine. I won't argue anymore. I'm really tired and I want to sleep, senpai"

"It's Kyouya"

"…"

He looked at her again only to find that she's sleeping again. She must be really tired.

He carried her all the way to the penthouse. He opened the door with his other hand while his other arm and his leg were supporting her weight. He went straight to his room and laid Haruhi on the bed. He breathe for awhile before unbuttoning the first three buttons of his polo shirt and kicked his shoes off before laying on the bed as well.

He was marveling at Haruhi's beauty. It seems that he'll never get tired looking at her face. Then he looked up at the ceiling and wondered if he can have her forever. He took a deep breath and got out of the bed to take off Haruhi's shoes and jacket.

He went to the bathroom to clean up and then went to check Haruhi for the _last time_ tonight. He was content to see her peaceful sleeping face. Now he must've sounded romantic. He chuckled softly before turning back and _sleep_ on the couch.

Yes, Kyouya Ootori on the couch.

Although he would really love the idea of him and Haruhi sleeping together.

He shook his head before completely going out of the room.

"Kyouya- senpai?" He heard her say. He immediately went back to the room

"Is there something wrong?"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"On the couch"

She sat up and said "The high and mighty Kyouya Ootori on the couch? That's new" she said before chuckling a bit

"Can't we just share the bed? I look so small here and it looks like it can hold seven people. And I won't accept no for an answer Kyouya. I'm really tired and I don't want to argue with you of all people" She continued.

He smirked

"Aren't you afraid I might do something to you? I'm still male you know. Even a dog turns into a wolf at night"

"No, I am not. I am sure you will not gain anything from that"

He did not argue anymore and lay beside her. Not close, not far either.

His smirk is still on his face.

7|10 pm 6|4|12

Told you right? It's kind of dry. I think that this is a major turn- off ANYWAY thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes AKA Excuses corner: Three months since school started. I already have a club! Sadly our school doesn't offer Host Clubs (such a shame, must be because there are no handsome boys. True.) I'm part of the Drama Society Club. Cool name, aye? So the thing is, I and other script writers were tasked to make a script (which took forever to be finished). Another crappy chapter from me. The excuse is: I can't concentrate on two things and I need to drop this for a while so I can make ze script. Gladly, the script is already done that's why, here I am, bringing you:

Suoh or Ootori: Chapter FOUR!

A low groan echoed in the room hinting Kyouya Ootori's awakening. The man with the messy onyx hair opened his eyes. He fumbled the side table for his glasses but withdrew his hand when he decided to go back to his peaceful slumber. After a minute, he opened his eyes to glare at the rays of the sun that managed to get through the thick shades of the room. The annoyed man glanced at his alarm clock on the side table.

It was late in the morning.

Waking up before noon was unusual for him. And to think that he's not in a foul mood, he was surprised himself.

He was about to get up but halted when he felt a weight on his torso. It was a woman's arm. The confused man turned to his left and saw the peaceful face of the sleeping Haruhi.

He shifted his body to get a closer look of her face and brought his free hand to her face. Kyouya brushed the strands of hair that shielded her face. It was somewhat hard to believe that the woman beside him was once the tomboyish girl he knew back in high school. Shoulder length hair already framed her face. He can't also refrain himself from noticing her womanly curves. She had matured indeed.

Seemingly lost in his thoughts the young man unconsciously cupped one side of her face and leaned forward closer to her inviting lips.

"Tamaki" whispered the sleeping woman

He came back to his senses and abruptly stopped just when his lips were almost on hers. He did not dare move from his position, afraid that an uncalculated movement may wake the sleeping princess. A soft chuckle made its way out of his lips. He carefully withdrew his hand from her face and slumped back on his side of the bed. Kyouya took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his arm. He didn't know what came over him.

_'Tamaki'_

The haunting whisper kept playing on his mind. He felt a pang in his heart, rejection and pain clearly visible in his onyx eyes.

_'What do you see in him Haruhi?'_

And slowly, he slid off the bed quietly, leaving his glasses on the side table. Soft footsteps were heard as he made his way to the kitchen. He searched the cabinets on the counter and luckily found the thing he was looking for while rummaging the second cabinet. He grabbed it and got a glass on the way.

The young Ootori placed the bottle of wine and the glass on the table located at the balcony. The balcony was overlooking the bustling city below. Kyouya sat down on one of the leather chairs. He poured himself a glass of wine. An amused chuckle left his lips.

_'I must be going crazy'_ he thought_ 'Drinking wine late in the morning'_

_'Tamaki'_

He groaned. The haunting voice won't leave his mind. He poured another glass and gulped. A sad smile graced his lips. He mentally scolded himself for acting like an idiot.

This was not the first time he felt that way; in fact, he's experienced this thrice. The first was when his best friend told him that Haruhi and he are already together. Feigned happiness was painted on his face while congratulating Tamaki that day. He smiled and told him that he's happy for the both of them. The blonde president happily narrated the events of his and Haruhi's date, happiness evident in his eyes.

Kyouya allowed himself a glass of wine that day, allowed himself to drown his shattered heart. That was also the day when he decided that Haruhi is better off with his best friend. He was having a hard time convincing himself that his best friend's happiness is enough to make up for it.

But nothing can compare to the pain when Tamaki barged in into his office one day, announcing his and Haruhi's engagement. The hurt and surprise in his eyes went unnoticed by his best friend as he quickly plastered a smile on his face and congratulated him. He had no alibis to escape his office as the blonde head ranted in detail his proposal to the girl. There's nothing he can do to avoid the torture session. That was the night when he decided to forget her and that was the night when bottles of wine was scattered around a drunken Kyouya Ootori.

Sighing, he remembered the awful memory back then. Looking back at the painful memory was enough to make him pity himself. Regret and defeat was slowly eating him.

If he had told Haruhi before even Tamaki did, did he stand a chance?

He brushed the thought away and decided to fill his glass for the last time to flush the feeling of jealousy and rejection away.

_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_

It was early in the afternoon when Haruhi Fujioka woke up.

_'Where am I?'_

She lay on the bed and scrutinized her surroundings as she remembered the events of last night. How could she forget yesterday?

_'I am the father'_

How could she forget that she had passed the night at Kyouya Ootori's penthouse? She closed her eyes, grabbed a pillow and snuggled under the comforter. The pillow smells like Kyouya; she knew because she accidentally got a whiff of his neck yesterday. She remembered the times when she'll wake up beside him with his scent making its way to her nostrils.

Her hand caressed her abdomen and thought of Tamaki. She was trying her best to move on and start a new life but it seems that the harder she tried, the harder it was for her to forget him. She laughed at her foolishness. Of course she can't forget him, she's carrying their child! All she can do is to start a new life without him.

The inviting bed seemed to tempt her to go back to sleep. When she finally gave in, she felt nauseous. And quickly, she looked for the bathroom. She almost threw up when she went in the walk-in closet, good thing that she was still able to hold it until she found the bathroom. Her head was glued to the toilet until the she managed to get bile out of her system.

_'Great, morning sickness. Just what I need'_

The brunette stood up and went to the sink to wash her face. After doing so, she noticed how big the modern bathroom is. In fact, it's bigger that her room back then.

_'Rich bastard. Speaking of rich bastard, where is Kyouya- senpai?'_

Haruhi went out of the humongous bathroom to search for her senpai. Calling out his name while wondering around the pent house was like killing two birds with one stone, she's looking for him and at the same time she's exploring the modern suite - which she thinks, fits Kyouya's personality. She went back to the walk-in closet to search for the man but instead, she saw her luggage. She decided freshen herself, she fished her clothes and went to the bathroom for a short bath; she'd just inform Kyouya later. Haruhi decided to look again for Kyouya, thinking that he might have left and will be back shortly.

After her futile search for the man, she headed to the kitchen to have a drink and hoped that her senpai wouldn't mind. The kitchen was astounding, the kitchen at her apartment will surely look like a cabinet compared to this. Her eyes hovered to the refrigerator and noticed a paper note. She walked towards the ref and took the paper in her hands.

**_'Haruhi,_**

**_I would like to apologize for leaving you alone for today. As much as I would like to catch up with you, I have some important matters at hand that need my outmost attention. As for your meals, please feel free to call for room service. Your luggage was already delivered. Don't bother waiting for me. We can talk about things tomorrow._**

**_-Kyouya'_**

After reading the note, her stomach grumbled. She put down the note and went to the phone. Thank God that there were instructions for room delivery. To cut it short, she ordered food and she ate it and now, she was currently slumped at the couch, remembering yesterday's events

_"Kyouya, she's pregnant"_

_"…pardon?"_

_"She's pregnant"_

_"P-Pregnant? As in…" Kyouya tried to process the piece of information given to him._

_"Yes, she's pregnant. Two months already"_

_Kyouya breathe deeply and massaged his temples. "Is that so?"_

_"Yes. Now tell me, are you the father"_

_"Yes, I am. But please don't tell Father yet, I still have some plans."_

_**'Yes, I am'**_

Now, what is she going to do? So much for starting a new life. There are times when 'what ifs' filled her mind. What if she was still with Tamaki? She shook her head hoping to erase it from her memory. And before she knew it, she was getting sleepy again.

Here she was in New York, lying on a couch thinking if Kyouya would be a great father to her child. And she let a small smile grace her lips and dozed off.

_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_

It was late in the evening when Kyouya opened the door to his quiet pent house. He was tired all right, meeting with the board, checking out the place and thinking about a certain brunette. Coming from the Ootori Inc. II is a also a tiring activities, riding the elevators through countless floors and walking across the massive building is such a pain. He placed his bag and coat on the nearest table then walking to the bedroom to check on Haruhi. But before even he can make it to the bedroom, he abruptly stopped in the living room when he saw Haruhi sleeping on the couch. He approached her sleeping form and knelt. He observed her. The strands of hair on her face were brushed by Kyouya.

_'I wish I can see you like this every day'_

He continued observing her as if memorizing the contours of her face. His eyes traveled from her hair to her eyes then to her nose and finally settling on her parted lips. Kyouya gulped hard and it took all his self- control from giving in to the sweet temptation. She stirred a bit managing to break his reverie. He gently snaked his strong arm around her slim shoulder and the other arm under her thighs. Kyouya carried her from the couch all the way to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He let go of her and went to the balcony.

He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his dress shirt, letting the chill sting him, and removed his glasses. He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

_'She doesn't know her effect on me'_

And after a few deep breaths Kyouya returned to the room and saw Haruhi sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good evening Haruhi, how were you?" said Kyouya as he strode towards her. Haruhi got a bit startled after hearing his voice.

"Kyouya- senpai. You're back. I'm fine, thank you" She faced him and smiled at him.

"That's good to hear then. What did you do today? If you don't mind me asking that is" Kyouya sat beside her, and looked at her. "Not much. I took a bath and called for room service, I hope you don't mind. And I slept for the rest of the day. I guess that's all." She replied looking at Kyouya's eyes. "I don't mind. Please feel at home" he said without breaking eye contact with her.

"Let me go straight to the point, senpai. I heard your conversation with the doctor yesterday… why did you say that you were the father?" said the lawyer

"Since you went straight to the point, allow me to do so too" His eyes darkening every second which sent a jolt down her spine "P-Please do so senpai, because once I find out that this is another one of your manipulative plans, I'll-"

She was unable to continue her threat when she was gently pinned on the bed and felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes widened when she finally grasped the situation.

Kyouya Ootori was kissing her.

He broke the kiss even before she could respond. Kyouya pushed himself upward in order to not crush her fragile petite figure and locked eyes with.

"It's simple. I did that because I love you Haruhi, because I am willing to do anything for you. God knows how many years I tried to suppress my feelings for you. I have loved you ever since high school. But I can't tell you, not with knowing that my idiot of a best friend is head over heels in love with you. The both of you looked really happy, who am I to destroy it? I'm willing to wait Haruhi, just don't make me wait forever. Can't you give me the chance to prove it?"

Sincerity and love was present in his eyes. It was so unlike him to express his emotion so openly. Haruhi was lost for words. Instead, she pulled him and hugged him. She can't help but cry at his sudden declaration. Kyouya flipped them over so that Haruhi will not have a hard time.

"Arigatou Kyouya- s—Kyouya" mumbled Haruhi

"What does that mean, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked as he inhaled Haruhi's intoxicating scent. He was ready. He already readied himself. Haruhi looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Make me fall in love with you, Kyouya"

"Sounds like a deal, Haruhi" he smirked "Please get ready then; you'll fall in love with me in no time"

"You sound so confident that I'll fall in love with you, what if I won't fall for your charms?" she replied with a smirk

"That's highly impossible. I'm an Ootori. And an Ootori always gets what he wants"

_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_

**A short...:**

"Aren't you tired? Do you want to eat dinner?" Haruhi inquired as she frowned "I haven't had my dinner yet"

"Who cares about dinner when… you're here, dinner in bed will surely take my stress away" he said with his trademark smirk.

"PERVERT!"

_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_[]_

Ahaha. I read it somewhere and I laughed really hard cause I didn't get it at first. Sorry for the disappointment of a chapter. I'm not really satisfied with this one. I guess I'll revise it after I finish the whole story. This fanfic is un-betaed so pardon the errors. So ah. I guess that's it... WAIT! So for the next chapter:

From New York, we'll go to Japan and check how Tamaki is coping with his...uh... situation :))

Tada! RnR pipz :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He was looking down at the massive city before him, lost in his thoughts. Being the CEO, his offices almost occupied half of the floor. Thanks to the ceiling-to-floor window, he can see the bustling city every day.

His paperwork's done so a little rest in his office is very much welcome. The orange horizon reminded him that it was time to go home but to him, his office was his home. He backed away from the window and surveyed the room.

His office was not that extravagant. It was more on the minimalistic side. Actually, it was Haruhi's idea. Paintings and several souvenirs from different countries adorned the office. These were the things that reflect his personality. Picture frames were scattered across his desk. There were pictures of his mother, the host club and of course, her.

Suoh Tamaki's face was graced with a sad smile.

Pictures of him and her reminded him of the best years of his life. In fact, his very office held so many memories of her. Maybe that's why he prefers staying there.

He returned to his chair and began his walk to memory lane.

.

**_Flashback_**

_"Tamaki?" His head turned to the door as he recognized the voice. "Haruhi! What are you doing here?" Surprised, he quickly stood up and went towards her as she entered his office. She doesn't visit him during work often. _

_"I called but you didn't pick up," Haruhi said while Tamaki kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "the food supply ran out so I'm going to the grocery. You want to come?" She smiled when she saw his predictable reaction_

_"Of course! Just give me ten minutes. I'll finish this real quick. I'll have Minori-san make you tea." As quick as lightning, he flopped back to his chair, instructed his secretary to make tea and continued to read the reports._

_"Take your time. It's still early anyway." She said after situating herself on the chair in front of him._

_He looked up and flashed her a blinding smile. "Did you miss me?"_

_"Idiot. Why would I? I just saw you this morning." She scoffed. Tamaki smiled. He'd never get tired of seeing her reactions. _

_"How can you not miss me?" He pouted. "We haven't seen each other for more than eight hours already. I already missed you the moment you stepped out of the car."_

_"Shut up already and finish your work" She sighed. He knows that Haruhi is not a very verbal person and she is still embarrassed by the things he says even after so many years of being together. _

_Tamaki let out a deep laugh. "How was your day?" He said as he looked at her lovingly._

_"Same old, same old. There was a new interesting case though. How about your deal this morning?" She asked before sipping the tea given by Minori-san._

_"We got it, of course. Who could possibly resist me?" He let out a chuckle when he saw the look she was giving him. "It was a very good deal for them. It will help them gain new patrons while it will help the company expand."_

_"So all in all, you had a good day. That's nice at least you won't sulk at home tonight." She sighed then gave him a small smile._

_"A good day indeed! It's not every day that my lovely fiancé misses me so much that she even visited me," And he flashed that smile again "Right?"_

_"Right." She said while placing her tea back on the table and gathered her thing. "Seeing that you'll just talk and talk, I might as well buy now. See you at home-"_

_"I was joking!" He got up and went to her as quick as possible and wrapped his arms around her._

_"…"_

_"You seem very moody lately. Are you pregnant?" The temperature dropped. 'Uh-oh' _

_And instantly, Tamaki regretted his words._

_"IDIOT! Why would I be pregnant? Are you trying to say that I'm getting bigger?!" Her face was already literally red._

_"Huh? No! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry." _

_"Baka! Come on. It's getting late." She was trying to get out of his arms but he held her tighter._

_"You know, I wouldn't mind. I actually want a child already." His voice dropped and octave and it sent shivers down her spine. Then he laughed and the spell was broken._

_"But we can talk about that after the wedding! It's only eight months away. Can you believe that? Aren't you excited?" He said in his usual cheery voice._

_He felt her stiffen for a moment then she relaxed again._

_"Yes, yes. But it's too early for that." She sighed as she faced him with her business smile. "What we to do now is to go to the market and buy food, okay?"_

_Instead of replying, he captured her lips then mumbling an okay. _

_"I love you, Haruhi." He said as he slowly pulled away and traced her cheeks with his hand._

_"I love you too. But we really need to go. Now." She patted his cheek and started to walk out._

_"Get your things. I'll just ask Minori-san something. See you outside." _

**_End of flashback_**

**_._**

'That was the freshest happening. It happened a month ago before we broke up.' Tamaki sighed. He terribly missed her. 'By this time we're supposed to be getting ready for the wedding already… If only…"

He raked his hair before placing his head on the table top.

When she left, it was like she took his whole being with her. He chuckled at the thought. He never thought it would be this hard. A month without her by his side is slowly killing him.

Maybe if he was a different person, these things wouldn't have happened.

If he had not been born to this family, he won't be suffering like this. But if he was not a Suoh, he would've not met her.

All he wanted was a peaceful life, is that too much?

'It was probably too much' he thought

His reverie was broken when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished for it and flipped it open.

"Suoh Tamaki speaking."

"Tamaki, what time will come home?" said a sultry voice.

"Good afternoon, Éclair. I might be late tonight. Papers are still stacked on my desk, I need to finish them." He lied.

"Oh. Is that so? I was hoping we can go out and have dinner together." She replied.

"I'm afraid I can't come with you Éclair. I'm sorry. Maybe next time."

"My dear fiancée, don't you want to spend time with me?" She asked. Hurt evident in her voice.

"Éclair, we had this talk before. I'm really busy especially with the new project coming up. I hope you can understand that." He sighed. He's getting tired of this.

"You're drowning yourself with work to forget her right? Why can't you just rely on me to help you forget? Do you not want me Tamaki?"

"Please stop tying all my actions to her. Ha—"

"What do you see in that girl? She's plain and un—"

"Have a fun evening, Éclair. Goodbye". He cut her and flipped his phone close.

Tamaki slumped on his swivel chair and sighed. Again. He pulled the chair to his desk and held his face in his hands, his elbow on the desk. Éclair was being annoying again. And she even had to bring her up.

It's been a month since Haruhi went away. He tried looking for her day and night until he realized that maybe she doesn't want to be found by him. Maybe he'll give her space for a bit. It has also been a month since he got engaged to Éclair Tonnerre.

Arranged marriages. How he hated them. He had to marry a rich woman for the sake of reputation. It was like he's a puppet. His grandmother as the puppeteer. Ah, the consequence of being a rich bastard.

His thoughts flew to the brunette who changed his life.

Haruhi Fujioka had the sweetest smile. Her determination and passion for her work can't be topped. He loves everything about her. Inside and out.

He missed her.

A day did not pass without him looking at her engagement ring which he made into a pendant. He missed every single thing.

A month without her seemed like forever to him. The thought brought a sad smile on his face.

'_What will happen to me after a year? Go crazy?'_

He straightened his back and turned his chair to face the view of the city again. The sky was already getting darker.

He decided that he'll wait for her to come back on her own. If they were destined for each other, they would surely meet again.

And with that thought in mind, he gathered his things, made his way to the basement parking and drove straight home.

"Good evening and welcome home, Tamaki-sama." The old butler bowed low.

"Same to you to, Mori-san" said Tamaki as he gave him a small nod.

"Miss Éclair is waiting for you in the receiving room, sir."

Tamaki sighed as he raked his golden locks with his free hand. He was planning to go straight to his office and ignore her all night but it seemed that fate is not on his side tonight.

He walked towards the room with grace and poise that would put all men to shame. As he neared the receiving room, he took a deep breath and entered.

"You're early today, Tamaki. Have you eaten already?" said Éclair as she walked towards him and attempted to kiss him on the lips but he turned his head so it landed on his cheek instead.

"Yes, I did. The board invited me to dine with them." Lie.

"So wi-"

"I took the paperwork home. You needn't to wait for me tonight, I might end up late." Lie again.

"But you look like you need a lot of rest. Can't you do that tomorrow instead?" She lifted her arms and loosened his tie.

"They need it tomorrow morning. I can't afford to make them wait, can I?" Tamaki flashed her a smile while he caught her hand and moved it away.

"I miss you, Tamaki." Éclair circled her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"I haven't gone anywhere. We see each other every day" Tamaki said as he gave her an uncommitted one-arm hug.

"You miss her, right? Your beloved Haruhi?" Éclair backed away and looked at him.

"Éclair, le—"

"Haven't you thought that maybe she doesn't want you anymore? What do you see in her anyway? She's just a piece o—"

"Stop bringing her up every single time! I still have a lot of work to do and you are wasting my ti—"

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. "It's just that enjoy seeing your reaction every time." She touched his arm as she chuckled louder.

"Good night, Tamaki" And after she pecked his cheeks, she went away leaving him rooted in the middle of the room.

The dark study room was illuminated by the moon outside. Tamaki , with his jacket and tie discarded, lay on the couch. The light from the moon made his face look ethereal. His dress shirt was unbuttoned until the third. And with his tousled blond locks in the picture, he looked like a model from a magazine.

This room was one of his favourites. It held many memories of them together. This was where they did their respective school works and other things back in high school until recently. Just thinking about that made something clench Tamaki's chest painfully.

They were together for seven years.

Those were the best years of his life. It was where he felt free from the responsibility from his family. When he felt like a human being.

It was all thanks to her.

Sure, he had the Host Club...but there was something different about her.

She's the one who knocks sense to him when he does crazy things. And she knows how to make it all better. Maybe she's not even aware of what she does to him.

He thought they'll be together until the end. He wanted to have a family with her. In fact, he has already imagined it too many times.

They'll live in a comfortable house away from the city. He will handle the company while she will practice law. Maybe even a child or two. He'd always imagined that they will be very happy, even with occasional arguments. That they will make it through together.

But he was dead wrong. Those dreams are nothing now. And it was his entire fault. If he had done what he'd promised her. She would still be here, lying beside him… in the couch…just like the old days.

Just a little more time…

He will make those dreams into reality.

He will stop all this madness.

He will get her back for sure.

.

**tbc**

**.**

And there you have it! Chapter 5. Not the best chapter but I need to get it out of my system. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy. College sucks and won't cooperate with me.

As of now, the pairing is still Tamaki and Haruhi. I can't really imagine Kyouya and Haruhi /3

I kind of started this story when I was in third year, and now, I'm in college... maybe that'll explain the inconsistency of the story (and I update really slow ahem...yearly..ahem)

During our sembreak, I'll work on this story. I plan to finish it...no matter what it takes! Thank you for your support aka reviews, they mean a lot! Teehee.

And for those who asked, I'm taking up Medical Technology :)


End file.
